Life as it's Known
by esdancer
Summary: This story does focus on a character of my own, but it has to deal majorly with the Marauders. Fanfiction is a bad site to visit, i suggest you stop coming here...
1. The meeting spot

**Life as it's known**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. Anything you don't recognize then I'm proud to say it's mine.

This is my first story so i hope people like it! Though you can tell me if you think it's the worst thing you've ever read too, just make sure to tell me what you hate so dearly about my story.

Chapter 1: the meeting spot

Bridget's alarm rang off at the highest volume possible. She slowly rolled over and pressed snooze, squinting as the sun poured into her small room. Propping herself up onto her elbows, she looked around in her bedroom. All her belongings were packed up for a new year at school, her sixth year to be exact. She walked out of the room and showered and did all those morning things. Coming back into her room she looked at herself in the mirror. She was only 5 foot 1 inch, but always wore 2-inch heels to make up for the lost height. She had straight golden blond hair that went down to her elbows and had the most unusual blue eyes. If you have ever been walking outside on a crisp fall day and looked up to see a bright blue sky without a cloud for miles around, Bridget's eye's were that color. She was also extremely skinny with a small, yet slightly curvy upper body. She looked at her wet hair, and then scrunched her eyes closed and when she opened them, her hair was perfectly straight and dry. Yes, she's a Metamorphmagus. After applying a small amount of make-up she pulled on some baggy faded blue jeans, a white camisole, and pulled on a zip-up jacket over it that read 'Holland 1945'.

Walking into her kitchen she observed the scene before actually introducing herself to her small family. She lived with her twin brother Topher, and her father. Her brother looked nothing like her and was very shy, quite unlike Bridget. Her father was a workaholic who barely ever recognized that Bridget was in the room. Her mother had died when she was 10 and since then her father had been very anti-magic; he'd even wanted Bridget to not go to Hogwart's but of course, Bridget changed that. Her main argument had been that her mother would have wanted to see her become a witch. You see, Bridget's mother was a witch and Bridget's father and brother were muggles.

"Morning," she replied cheerfully to the kitchen in general. She was met by a grunt from her father and silence from her brother. She poured some coffee and sipped it slowly.

At 10 o'clock she got her stuff downstairs and waited for her dad. It was a long drive to King's Cross Station from where she lived so they had to leave early. The car ride was quiet with the exception of the talk show that Bridget's dad listened to.

They arrived at 10:45 and Bridget kissed her father on the cheek

"I'll write to tell you if I'm coming home for Christmas or not," she said.

"Alright, it's ok if you want to stay, I won't mind," he answered not looking her in the eye.

"Oh. Umm, well, I'll see what happens," Bridget said now shying away slightly.

She said goodbye and walked through the barrier.

Breathing in, she smiled. This was her true home. It was where she had true friends and where she was meant to be forever - in magic. She glanced around but didn't see anyone she knew yet. Just as she was about to put her stuff on the train she saw someone she knew very, very well. The person she was referring to, smirked as he saw her come racing at him with her arms spread wide. Bridget jumped on top of him wrapping her legs around his middle as he spun her around.

"Hey, Bee," Sirius Black said through a big smile.

"I missed you so much this summer why didn't you write?" implored the eager blond.

"Well, I was at James's and I never had time I guess," he finished lamely.

"So you two are friends again now?"

"Yeah. I kind of showed up at his house in…err… bad condition and he forgave me completely."

Bridget stared at him in horror, "Did your parents beat you again?" she managed to choke out.

Sirius didn't reply, he just nodded and placed her back on the ground. They put their suitcases in separate compartments and went back out to meet other friends.

"Save me a seat at dinner, ok?" Bridget said.

"You know I can't eat without my little bee next to me," he teased.

She shoved him lightly and then walked away where she had seen her best friend previously.

As she searched for Lily Evans, she remembered how she had become so close to Sirius just last year. It had been after the whole Snape and Whomping Willow incident. None of the Marauder's were talking to him and Sirius always looked so lonely during meals so Bridget went over to talk to him. That talk turned into a whole day of chatting and laughing and before the end of the year they had become extremely close to each other.

"LILY!" Bridget screamed as she spotted her friend and causing a second year to jump in the process. Lily laughed at her energetic friend and embraced her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you so much this summer!" Lily said to Bee as they pulled away.

"I know I wish we could have hung out more," Bridget whined to her best friend. Lily Evans was a girl of about 5 foot 6 inches with emerald green eyes and wavy red hair that fell over her shoulders. The two had been close ever since they were assigned to live together for seven years. And surprisingly enough they became best friends from being forced to live together. Another one of their best friends was Theodora Andrews who went by Teddy because she despised her real name. Lily spotted Teddy and ran over to greet her with Bee. Teddy had short, pin-straight dirty blond hair that went just below her ears and was an inch shorter than Lily in height. Her eyes were a warm and exciting caramel brown with bits of gold in them as well. (A/N: ok enough describing people).

"Uh oh you guys," Lily, stated. "It's 11 o'clock. We need to get on the train if we plan on learning anything this year."

"Oh, well I'll just leave then," Teddy, joked, but Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her aboard.

I'm new to the business, though I've been reading these stories for a while. For those who caught it, I took Bridget from The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, but just the name and hair. I'm making her last name be Wilson. I know I spent like the whole chapter on Bridget but it does focus mainly on her. For a heads up, it will get much better and funnier, this was merely an intro. Just tell me if you like it or not, ok? Merci!


	2. 1st morning of classes

* * *

Chapter 2: First morning of classes 

"I say we place bets as to how long it'll take James to get Lily to fall for him," Sirius said to his three best friends as they sat at the Gryffindor table during breakfast.

James shook his head and continued eating as the other two laughed.

"Well," Remus Lupin said thoughtfully. "I'd have to go with 2 years."

"Two years!" James shouted in outrage. "I bet you I can get her to like me in two weeks!"

"Ok, James," Sirius said as he smirked mischievously. "You're on. If you can get Lily to like you in two weeks then…" he trailed off thinking.

"Then you'll go stripping!" Peter Pettigrew shouted gleefully.

"I know you want to see James naked, Peter, but that is over the friendship limit," Sirius said sarcastically.

Peter blushed and continued eating his pancakes.

"How about," Remus said thinking out loud. "If James wins, he gets to pull the ultimate prank on Sirius. And is Sirius wins he gets to pull the ultimate prank on James."

"It's simple enough to work… sure! I like it," Sirius said.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering what prank I should pull on Sirius after I win," James said through a laugh.

"You wish! I will so win this bet! Lily wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you or a Cornish pixie," Sirius laughed a bark-like laugh and flung a bit of egg at James's forehead. James caught it and flung it right back into Sirius's eye. The two then began a mini food war until three girls walked through the doors.

(Before breakfast on the first day of classes in the girl's dorm)

That morning was a bright one. The sun shined through Bridget's curtain in just the right angle so that it hit her exactly in the eye. She groaned and turned the opposite way, but was met by a pillow in the face and someone jumping on top of her.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Lily shouted energetically. Lily was a morning person and always woke up at 6 o'clock no matter what day it was. Whereas with Bridget, if you didn't shout at her and shine the sun in her face she would never wake up. Bridget discovered a while ago that she was stronger if she was sleepy, and she could easily shove Lily off the bed because though Lily was tall and had actual curves, Bridget had the sheer determination of sleeping till noon. She threw Lily off the bed and heard the 'thump' of her hitting the hardwood floor. Lily stood up, pulled the covers off of Bee, and grabbed the water that Teddy was brushing her teeth with and poured it on Bee's head. In a flash Bridget had sprung from her bed on to Lily and knocked her to the ground as they began to playfully fight.

"OK! I give up!" Lily said surrendering. "But you just messed up my hair and I was all ready to go too."

"Next time, don't wake me up," Bridget replied grumpily and walked into their large bathroom to take a shower. She got ready in about 10 minutes thanks to the fact that she was a Metamorphmagus. She pulled on her uniform that was a plaid skirt, which went to her knees and fanned out in a bell shape (since it's the 70s, girls don't wear really short skirts yet). Then she put on a white button down and searched through her trunk for her red tie. After she'd gotten her tie on, she pulled a black sweater-vest over her head with the Gryffindor crest on it and slipped her feet into some small black boots that had a 2-inch heel rising up to just below her knees. She stood up, grabbed her turquoise tote bag, and walked out with Lily and Teddy down to the Great Hall.

The three girls walked into the Great Hall unnoticed by all but one. James looked up when he saw Lily walk in and looked at her till Remus kicked him in the shins from across the table.

"Make it a little more obvious why don't you?" Remus said sarcastically.

"Eye contact is the key to a good relationship," James said in a dignified way.

"Not the relationships I have," Sirius said jokingly.

Remus shook his head and stood up to go talk to Teddy. They had started dating at the end of last year and were still as happy as ever. Some kids in younger years used them as their role models to good relationships because they had such a comical and comforting relation.

"Morning," Remus replied simply, kissing Teddy on the cheek in a polite way.

"Hey, you didn't wait for me this morning in the common room," she said taking a bite of her muffin.

"Well I did, but you three took so long that I got too hungry to wait any longer," he said with a playful smile.

"That's because these two got in a wrestling match over waking up," Teddy said jerking her thumb over at Bee and Lily who immediately started looking around as if searching for who Teddy was talking about. Remus laughed at this and grabbed an apple off of a platter.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came around with the schedules for all the Gryffindor students' yearly classes. The remaining three Marauders's examined their schedules and saw that both James and Sirius had all the same classes together.

"What were they thinking putting the two of you in all the same classes?" Peter exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"They obviously weren't thinking at all," Remus replied walking back to be where he was originally seated and grabbed his books and looked around at the other students. "Come on, we have Charms first with the Ravenclaws so we better get moving if we want to sit in the back," he said and started walking to catch up with Teddy.

James saw Lily walking with Bridget and immediately sped up to meet her at the end of the table. Sirius saw whom he was going after and laughed.

"Hey there Evans," James said in a mellifluous tone.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily said in an annoyed voice.

"I just wanted to say that you look remarkably sexy today."

"Piss off, Potter. You're such a pig-headed fool," she then sped up and walked ahead of the others.

"Nice going, James," Bridget said since she'd seen the whole conversation unfold.

"I don't know what to say to her! I was completely honest and she still hates me! I just don't get her," he finished in a pitiful way.

"I think you were a little too honest if you get my drift," she said.

"No, not really," he answered in a moody tone.

"James, how daft can you be?" Sirius said joining in on the conversation.

"What?" James questioned. "If I'm not honest then she'd yell at me for lying so how do I even talk to her?"

"I'm not helping you, I can't loose this bet," Sirius said smiling at James.

"Prat," James mumbled under his breath as he punched Sirius in the arm.

"What bet?" Bridget asked.

"James bet me that he could get Lily to fall for him in two weeks and if he does he gets to pull the ultimate prank on me. But if I win then I get to prank him, and it will be a good prank just wait and see," Sirius finished.

"She won't see because I'll win this bet," James said as they walked into Charms and the Marauder's took their seats in the back and the girls sat in the front.

The students tried to pay attention but it was hard because everyone was still talking about their summers. Lily started taking notes about the class and over at the next table Bee and Teddy were playing an intense game of Tic-Tac-Toe.

Peter is not a main character in this story because I can't get his personality to a way that I like it. Anyways, I'm writing this story off of the top of my head so if some of it doesn't make sense then I'm sorry, just tell me in the reviews (coughcoughnudgenudge) by pressing that little button down there.


	3. THE Day

Chapter 3: THE Day

So, nobody has reviewd my story yet, but i know people have read it thanks to the 'hit' button. I plan on writing one more chapter and then maybe stopping because nobody seems to like this.

**Disclaimer: **i own nothing!

September seemed to drag by as long essays and tedious assignments weighed down the 6th years. Most of the Gryffindor students were up until 1 o'clock in the morning attempting to finish assignments. However, the Marauders still managed to find time to lighten the mood by pranks. This prank was mainly the prank that Sirius was allowed to play on James because he lost the bet of getting Lily to go out with him. Sirius had warned him that the prank was to last an entire day and James wasn't allowed to do anything to try and stop the pranks from happening; he just had to sit there and let it unfold.

One morning at breakfast, James came down late to see Bridget huddled in a circle whispering with Remus, Peter, and Sirius at the table.

"What're you guys talking about?" he asked loudly causing them all to jump. James laughed and sat down next to Bee. Bridget grabbed a piece of toast and stood up to leave. "Do I smell or something that you have to leave?" James joked.

"No, I just have more important places to be than sitting next to you," she replied in a snobby and slightly sleepy tone.

"Ooh, not friendly in the morning."

"When have I ever been," she said, not as a question but as a statement.

**X**

The next few weeks in October were the same as the previous day for James. Bridget always seemed to be in a bad mood and never wanted to talk to him unless it was to insult him. As well, James was starting to feel uneasy because it had been exactly one month since he lost the bet and Sirius had yet to prank him.

James woke up on a cold Saturday morning to hear rain splattering against his window outside. The sun wasn't out to burn his eyes so he closed them and fell asleep for another half an hour. At 10 o'clock he rolled out of bed and pulled some jeans and a shirt on and shuffled down to breakfast figuring that the others were already there. Though instead of walking to breakfast alone he physically ran into Bridget causing her to fall to the ground rather harshly.

"Oh my God, Bee, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and must've just hit you," James repeatedly apologized, though Bridget didn't even seem to hear.

"Have you seen Remus?" she asked completely ignoring his apology.

"No, I just woke up."

Bridget then merely stood up and walked out of the common room leaving a very confused James behind.

James decided that the weather was bringing all his friends down because when he arrived in the Great Hall it was to find Sirius asleep on the table, Remus reading a book upside down, and Peter not even touching his food. Bridget was nowhere in sight.

"Why's everyone so bummed out today?" James said loudly in a hopeless attempt to awake Sirius. Remus ignored him and Peter simply shrugged his shoulders, stood up and left. "Ok," James said slowly.

**X**

The next morning was a week before Halloween and today was the day of the prank. Sirius woke up an hour earlier to get everything all set up. And when 7 o'clock rolled around Sirius made sure to blare James's alarm clock so he would hit it hard.

James woke with a fright as his alarm sounded ten times harder than it normally did. His eyes snapped up and he quickly turned to shut it off, but as he pressed the off button two gallons of ice cold water came raining down onto his head drenching him from head to toe.

"AH!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and began shaking uncontrollably. "PADFOOT!" he shouted angrily, but looking around he saw all his roommates were gone. He quickly showered and dressed to get down to breakfast on time and when he walked in the door he was met by silence. No one was at breakfast. "This is too weird. What is going on?" James wondered aloud.

Just then James heard the caretaker wheezing his way up the hall. James tried to run but the caretaker had seen him already so he saw no point to try and escape.

"Skipping classes are we?" the caretaker said in a hoarse voice.

"What do you mean? It's only eight o'clock," James said now very confused.

"It's eleven thirty you little brat, don't play dumb with me!" he shouted as his left eye twitched slightly.

"I'm not playing dumb my alarm went off an hour ago I swear!"

"I don't care when it went off just get to class now before I skin you alive!"

James took off at a run to Transfiguration because he hadn't a doubt in his mind that the old caretaker would skin him alive if given the chance.

He arrived at Transfiguration out of breath and was greeted by a detention from McGonagall, a laughing Sirius, and strange looks from the students.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said sternly. "Do you mind explaining to the class why your skin is orange and your hair is green?"

James looked at his skin and blushed even though he looked normal to himself. Sirius must have put a charm on his skin and hair so it would look normal only to him.

"Well you see Professor," James began. "I lost this bet with my dear pal Sirius, and if I lost he got to prank me for an entire day. He already set my alarm to give the wrong time making me late, and had ice water poured on my head. So if you can find it in your heart to look past the green hair and orange skin, and into my knowledge and pure wit, it would be greatly appreciative," he finished with a dramatic puppy face and gave a slight sniffle to emphasize his pathetic point.

Professor McGonagall merely shook her head and continued her lesson as though James had never come in late at all. When the bell rang James stayed after to find out that his detention was to clean the first years cauldrons without magic tonight at eight o'clock.

He ran out to catch up with the other Marauders and found them at lunch.

"Nice prank, Padfoot," he said trying to be the better person, even though he was itching to prank him back.

"Awww, thanks, Prongs, but I'm happy to say that it's not over yet," Sirius replied smirking.

"What else are you going to prank me with? The day will be over in twelve hours."

"Much can be done in that amount of time," Sirius answered in a mystical voice.

The pranks that followed James for the rest of the day included a set of Quidditch balls circling around his head and occasionally one of them would whack him in the head. As well, when dinner rolled around he found that he could only speak if he was singing like an opera singer; this caused him sing an enchanting solo as to how much he wanted the mashed potatoes.

**X**

"I have never been more humiliated in my entire life," James groaned into his pillow that night after he got back from his detention.

"Now you know how others feel when you prank them," Remus said from under a book.

"I think it great how you took the pranks in a positive way though," Bridget said as she sat on Peter's bed helping him study.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now are you?" he asked tentatively, not wanting a teenage girl outburst.

"Yea, I suppose. I was mean to you because I was helping with the pranks and these guys (she gestured to the other Marauders) told me not to talk to you, so being mean was the only way in my mind," she finished with a smile.

"You could have just ignored me you know."

"Yes, but this was much more fun," she said as all the guys, but James, laughed.

"It was one day, James, lighten up a bit," Peter said.

"I know. I'm just tired from all the pranks, I'm going to bed," and with that he pulled his curtains closed.

"Yea I'm going to go too," Bridget said standing up and stretching. "Lily will flip if she finds out I've been here for the past two hours."

"Night," all the boys replied in unison.

(15 minutes later when they're all in bed)

"You have to admit, they were good pranks," Sirius said to no one in particular. He was met by the creak of a bedspring.

**X**

I wrote this while I was supposed to be doing a Science report. But if you ask me, nothing can help my Science grade now. Anyways, nobody will probably see this because nobody is reading this but Happy New Year!


	4. Never on Time

Chapter 4: Never on time

As October came to a close, the Masquerade Ball approached the students. Everyone had to dress up, and even though a date wasn't required, most people came with a date. Though for Bridget, she was planning on going solo. She wasn't one for dating because she was never good at long commitments, and changed her mind too frequently to settle down.

"Don't be late tonight, ok," James warned Bridget during lunch. "This is the second to last Quidditch practice before the game against Slytherin and we need as much preparation as we can get."

"I won't be late, James, so don't worry so much," she reassured him. "I'm going after classes to the library to get a jump start on my homework, and I _will_ be on time."

James smiled and began walking out of the hall. Before he was completely out, he turned and shouted back to Bridget. "I'm counting on you, Bee."

Bridget gave him the thumbs up and then rolled her eyes as he disappeared down a corridor.

**X**

The minute Potions ended, Bridget raced to the library so she could get a good place to concentrate on nothing but her assignments. She wasn't an excellent student like Lily, but she was near the top of her class and normally tried hard. She had two hours before practice and her thoughts were flowing as she began her essay for Transfiguration. By the time she finished her essay she had a good 45 minutes to spare reading.

Just as she was getting out her book a boy who looked familiar began walking around the aisle where her table was. He had messy, dark blond hair and was wearing only a t-shirt on this very cold, Wednesday evening.

"You know," Bridget, said to him, though she didn't know his name. "It's cold outside for you to just be wearing that t-shirt."

The boy turned and looked at Bridget as though he'd never seen a girl in his entire life. "I spilled ink on my shirt today, so I just took it off," he said smirking at her playfully. "Hey, aren't you in my Ancient Runes class?" he asked pulling a chair over and sitting down.

'_So much for reading_' she thought. "I think I might have seen you once in my class, though I don't turn around much since I sit in the front," she answered. 

"You're definitely in my class," he said positively.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your hair," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "No one I know has that color hair, it's like a golden blond."

There was now a look in the boys' eyes that made Bridget a little wary of talking to him for any longer. However, he was very cute and seemed nice even if he looked like he was trying to undress her with his eyes.

They talked for a while longer about everything under the sun until Bridget looked at her watch and swore loudly. "Shit. I have practice in ten minutes, and I can't be late," she said as she hurriedly grabbed her stuff and started running out of the library, dodging others who crossed her path.

"Slow down, would you!" Bridget froze as she realized, Matt (was the boys name) had been following her.

"I can't! I'm going to be late and­…"

She trailed off as Matt took her by the arms and pushed her up against the stonewall kissing her softly. Bridget soon deepened the kiss and let out a soft groan as his kisses traveled down her neck.

"I have to go," she whispered. "I can't be late."

He moved up to her mouth and breathed out as he kissed her one last time. "Would you like to go to the Ball with me?" he asked, a sparkle in his dark eyes.

"Yes," she answered in a barely audible voice.

"I'll see you around, Bridget," he said walking away.

Bridget looked down at her watch and felt her eyes grow wide as she saw she was supposed to be at practice right now. "Oh, shit."

**X**

"Has anyone seen, Bee?" James asked his team, being that he was the captain for Gryffindor.

"No," they all chorused.

James shook his head and told one of the beaters, Tommy, to go get the balls set up. As the team walked out, there was a small black dot racing towards the pitch at top speed.

"Bee," James said to himself shaking his head.

Bridget sprinted in to the pitch and skidded to a stop right in front of James. She hunched over for a second, then shot up and gave him a quirky smile and a sailor salute looking off into nowhere.

"You're late," James said simply. The other teammates were standing close, wanting to see how James would react.

"I got held up, sir," she said in a would-be-mocking-way were it not for the fact of her deadly serious face.

James looked at her then replied with a simple. "Nice hickey."

Bridget's serious face turned to one of utter mortification as her hand shot up to her neck hoping to be able to find where the hickey was located.

"Everyone take your places," James called from the center of the pitch. Bridget snapped out of her trance and the team began their practice.

**X**

At 9 o'clock James called the teams practice to an end saying that Slytherin didn't stand a chance on Saturday. "One more practice and we'll be flawless you guys," he said beaming at his team.

Bridget tried to put her broom away as quickly as possible so she wouldn't have to face James but as soon as she walked out of the team locker room, James caught up with her and began walking with her up to the castle in silence.

After a couple minutes he asked. "So who was the lucky guy that got to give you that?"

Bridget knew not to play dumb and ask what he was talking about so she merely replied. "Matt Parker."

"Isn't he that guy in Hufflepuff?" James pondered aloud.

"There are many _guys_ in Hufflepuff, but yes that's his House," Bridget said.

"I didn't even know you were dating him."

"Well, technically, I'm not. He came into the library and before I knew it I was late for practice and running out of the library," she finished, not wanting to get into the part that followed it.

"So, when did you get the hickey then?" James asked trying to get the best explanation he could.

"When I got out of the library, he had followed me and told me to stop running. I stopped and before I knew it I was sort of making out with him," she finished, blushing until her face was bright red. "I'm going to the Ball with him too," she added as an afterthought.

"Well I'm happy for you, Bee. You're a really pretty girl but you never date. This guy seems, ok, just make sure to tell me if he tries anything you aren't comfortable with," James said in a brotherly tone.

Bee laughed at this and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He laughed with her and scooped her up off the ground and carried her the rest of the way back to the common room.

**A very lovey-dovey ending, I know, but nobody reads this so who cares! I could start writing my English essay and nobody would ever notice...funny how that works out isn't it? The kids who write that disturbing slash even get tons of reviews but me, nothing. **


	5. Quidditch make outs and breakouts

Chapter 5: Quidditch make outs and breakouts

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Maybe if I did though, people would actually review my story instead of just reading it then leaving…

Teddy woke up to the sound of Lily trying to wake up Bee. It wasn't too hard today because Bee actually had to get up since today was Saturday; the first Quidditch match of the year against Slytherin. She stayed in bed for a while as she listened to Bee mumbling curse words under her breath as she went to use the bathroom.

"Teddy, are you up yet?" Lily's voice wafted into her bed as she pulled open the curtains.

"Yeah, I'm up," Teddy responded giving a sleepy smile at Lily. She was met by a gasp from her friend. "What? What's wrong, Lils?"

"Teddy, you have a huge pimple right between your eyes," Lily said cautiously as though she was afraid to disturb the colossal pimple.

Slowly, Teddy reached up her hand and felt the space between her eyes. Yesterday it had been smooth, but today, a gigantic pimple took up the space. "Ahhhhh!" Teddy let out a soft scream that turned into her whimpering as she went to look at herself in their full-length mirror. "I can't believe this happened to me," she moaned. "And it's only a few days before the Ball!"

"Teddy, don't worry," Lily said encouragingly. "I'm sure it'll be gone by then."

"What if it's not? What if it never goes away and I'm forced to live with this huge thing on my face? People will call me Pimple Girl, or Pimp Ted."

"Pimp Ted?" Lily asked skeptically.

"I don't know! All I know is this _needs_ to get off of my face _as soon as possible_!"

Lily pulled out her wand and started racking her brain for the concealment charm. Once she remembered it she put her wand right on Teddy's pimple. Almost immediately, Teddy ducked down to avoid whatever Lily was doing.

"Teddy!" Lily said. "It's just a concealment charm so no one will see the pimple during the match today, ok?"

"Alright," Teddy mumbled quietly and let Lily perform the spell on her.

Bridget walked out of the bathroom with her hair in two braids and bangs off to the side of her face, dressed in her Quidditch uniform. She looked at Teddy's face very closely and then asked, "Did you put the concealment charm on your face or something?"

Teddy's lip wrinkled up as she moaned in frustration.

"Bee!" Lily hissed at her.

"What? I was just wondering. Besides Teddy, nobody can notice it. I only did because I see you more and was just staring at your face for a while," Bridget said trying to make Teddy feel better.

"What if Remus notices?" Teddy wailed.

"He wouldn't say anything because Remus is a gentleman, Teddy," Bridget said.

Lily decided it was time to change the subject because Teddy still looked on the verge of tears from her pimple. "So Bee, new hairdo?"

"It's my Quidditch hair," she said promptly.

**X**

Down at breakfast, Bridget sat with James and the rest of the Gryffindor team. James was giving last minute tips and reminders to everyone. "All right, chasers," he began looking at Bridget, fifth year Bobby, and seventh year Jake. "I need you guys to fly like you did at our last two practices this week. You were so on and working like you could anticipate each other's moves; I need you to do that today. As for my two Beaters," he said looking at seventh year Tommy, and fifth year Mark. "Just whack anything that's green ok?" The team laughed and the two beaters nodded. "Good. And for you, Diane," he said looking at his fourth year keeper. "Remember to hover a little bit below the hoops and swoop up. Any tips for me you guys?" he asked.

"Don't let that ego of yours weigh you down," Bridget joked.

The rest of the team laughed, even James. "Ok team, it's time to go." He said at 9 o'clock. They stood up to leave and three tables cheered for them while one hissed and threw nasty remarks at them. James flicked the Slytherin table off and continued walking out of the castle. Once outside he had the team race down to the Quidditch field to get their heart rates going and their nerves out.

(In the team locker room)

"This is our year guys, I can feel it," James said giving his usual pep talk.

"Every year is our year, James," Jake said as the rest of the team laughed.

"That may be so, but we lost a player last year," he said referring to their old keeper, Alex. "But we got fortunate and were given another Quidditch prodigy! Miss Diane Carlson!" the team cheered loudly for her to help her feel better and shake out some more nerves. "Just remember all the stuff we talked about at breakfast and we'll win this thing in a heartbeat. Now on the count of three, we all scream our heads off alright?" he said this so that Diane knew what was going on because it was James's tradition though she, being the newest, didn't know yet. "One, two, THREE!" the locker room exploded with screams and cheers, so loud that the stands above heard them and looked down wondering where it was coming from.

**X**

Sirius sat in the teacher's booth since he had finally gotten the chance to be commenter after McGonagall had turned him down for the past five years. He flashed her a huge grin as she came up to the stands and she closed her eyes for a brief moment then went to sit down. Sirius laughed and flipped his microphone on as Madame Steinbach, the Quidditch instructor, walked out to the pitch. She looked up at him and signaled him to start.

"WELCOME!" his voice boomed over the entire pitch. "This is Sirius Black, your sexy and best commenter you lot will ever have! Now, let's meet the BEST TEAM EVER TO BE KNOWN IN HOGWART'S HISTORY…GRYFFINDOR!" the team began to zoom out and Sirius announced their names, sometimes with a little blurb about them. "Potter, the captain and my partner in crime. Carlson, the newest addition to the team and might I say, a cutie at that," he smirked as she blushed scarlet. "Bobby Golden, Jake Pearl, and Bridget Wilson, chasers and all awesome partiers too! And last, Tommy Gray and Mark Zepka, brutal beaters, but very poor poker players I'm afraid. You still owe me 10 galleons Zepka!" Sirius shouted shaking his fist at Mark. Mark looked up and laughed deciding he better not flick Sirius off in front of all the teachers. The Slytherin team came flying out after Sirius had finished announcing everything about the Gryffindor team. Sirius saw them but didn't feel like mentioning them so he kept quiet.

"Black," McGonagall said sternly walking over to him. "Didn't you forget a team?"

"Yes, but nobody likes them so I don't think I should mention any of them," he said in an obvious voice.

"Say it or I'm taking you out of that chair and throwing you back in the stands to watch," she threatened.

Sirius huffed and mumbled something under his breath. "Avery, Smith, Black, Morton, Clay, Rockport, and Foreman."

Madame Steinbach gathered the two teams in a circle and made James and Avery shake hands. "I want a clean game from both teams, otherwise there will be consequences," she warned.

James let go of Avery's hand quickly and got back onto his broom. He watched as Steinbach released the golden snitch and the beaters. He could distantly hear Sirius explaining the rules to the new first years. He saw Madame Steinbach throw the quaffle up as he rose up high into the air. He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt the air rush over him sending him back to where he loved. He could hear Sirius's energetic voice shouting things to the Gryffindor team and laughed realizing just how much Sirius loved talking. He opened his eyes and tuned into the commenting while searching for the snitch.

"Pearl passes to Wilson and whoa, did anyone see that handoff to Golden? Not I, that's for sure. Potter must have been working his team senseless this season, though it's certainly paid off. Back to Wilson as she flies towards the Slytherin goal and – WATCH OUT Bee there's a bludger headed your way!"

Bridget quickly dropped 10 feet in the air and when she rose she didn't have the quaffle anymore, but Jake had scored a goal in Slytherin. The game continued like this for another hour with the Slytherins getting meaner and meaner as the game wore on. By the time the score was 120-260 with Gryffindor in the lead, things were getting very nasty and the snitch was nowhere in sight. Even Sirius seemed to be loosing both his patience and his voice.

"Man, Potter, your team is amazing but you seem to not be practicing as much as your team mates," Sirius said roughly.

"Fuck off, Black! I don't see you trying!" James shouted in an extremely annoyed voice.

Sirius laughed as McGonagall yelled at James for swearing and then went back to commenting. Just five minutes later he saw something happen that made him want to strangle every member on the Slytherin team. Bridget had just scored a goal bringing Gryffindor farther into the lead when Regulus Black grabbed Clay's bludger bat and swung a bludger at her at top speed. Nobody had been watching him and the ball hit her right in the stomach making her flip over on her broom so she was dangling by one arm. The entire audience gasped and Madame Steinbach got so furious she threatened to disqualify the Slytherin team.

"Never in all my years," she ranted, "have I seen such foul behavior! TWO penalty shots to Gryffindor because of idiocy and low sportsmanship from Slytherin!"

Sirius was swearing his head off over the speaker but surprisingly; no one stopped him. Even McGonagall was shouting so fiercely that her hair began to come out of her tight bun. Bridget had her eyes scrunched close and both arms wrapped around her stomach once she had found her way back on her broom. Steinbach ordered a 10-minute break to both teams and they flew back down to opposite ends of the pitch. Immediately, the entire Gryffindor team rushed over to Bee to see if she was all right.

"I'm ok guys, really," she said though her voice was quiet and she seemed to be flinching. "I can still play and everything, I just have a stomach ache now," she tried to smile it off but no one was fooled, especially James.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You can sit out if you want."

"No. I can do it; I'm fine. Just trust me on this," she looked up at James and had never seen such kindness and worry in his eyes. She smiled and repeated what she had previously said.

Madame Steinbach blew her whistle signaling that the break was over. She had been over near the Slytherin team screaming her head off at them while Sirius had been up in the stands saying how all Slytherins were scum and should jump off a cliff to air out their disgusting odor.

The two teams rose into the air and began playing again. The three chasers on Gryffindor were still flawless except for the fact that Bee only passed and caught, she didn't score for the rest of the game.

James was up in the sky observing the game and how Bridget was holding up when he realized something odd about her hair; it seemed to glitter in an odd way that it normally never did. He began to fly down to get a closer look and saw the Slytherin seeker, Rockport, across the field giving him a funny look. James smirked as he realized why Bridget's hair was glittering. Earlier on in the game Bridget's hair had fallen out of her braids and instead of redoing them she just tied her hair in a messy bun. Somehow, the golden snitch had gotten caught in her hair and was flapping around hopelessly trying to get out of the nest of blond hair. He looked back up at Rockport and gave him a wave and then began flying straight at Bridget. Rockport saw what he was doing and thought he was crazy for going after a person, and apparently, so did Sirius.

"James!" Sirius shouted to his friend. "What are you doing? I think he's mistaken Bridget's head for the snitch! I know we're all a bit delirious from this long game but that's a person, James! A person, not the snitch!"

James ignored him and called Bridget to stop moving. "James, are you all right? You look a little funny," Bridget said cautiously.

"I'm just happy that's all," he said and reached his arm around and into her hair. Many people began to laugh and whisper about James being crazy. The Slytherins even began shouting 'Potty the pothead' at him. James felt his hand grab hold of the snitch and he pulled it out of her hair slowly as to not hurt Bee any more. He grinned as he showed her the snitch then raised it above his head and started laughing uncontrollably. Bridget cried out in glee and hugged James as the rest of the team came flying at the two of them.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Sirius screamed into the microphone. "This is amazing, who would have thought of the snitch hiding there? Well, I'll tell you who, the Gryffindor team that's who! This has been one hell of a game and I'm proud to say that I helped preserve the memory for all. Now, it's time for me to go because there is a PARTY in the Gryffindor common room!" Sirius threw down the microphone and ran out of the teacher's booth down to the field to cheer with the rest of his house.

**X**

Butterbeer and Firewhisky were being generously passed around as the entire Gryffindor house celebrated their win. Everyone wanted to hear how James had found the snitch in Bridget's hair and also about Bridget getting nailed in the stomach by the bludger. At midnight, Remus sent all the students from first through third year to go to bed.

"Come on tell the story again," one of Diane's friends, said with a wild grin on her face and Firewhisky in hand. Sirius laughed and looked over at James and Bee who had been partying the hardest all night.

"Ok," James said as he took a large gulp of Firewhisky and began relaying the story with abundant details.

Lily, who had stayed down in the common room only because of Bee, was getting sick of James telling the story and told Bee she was going to bed and angrily stormed off. Normally, Bridget would have followed her, but she was just about as drunk as James so she stayed put and laughed with the others, never realizing that both Remus and Teddy were missing and Sirius's arm was around her shoulders.

**X**

Sleeping bodies and empty bottles laid haphazardly in the common room as the morning sun shined brightly in. Slowly, Bridget opened her eyes and moved her head to the right to see where she was sleeping. Her face turned from sleepy to wide-awake as she saw she had stayed in the common room all night with Sirius right next to her. She tried to sit up but his arm was around her waist and he just wrapped his arm more securely around her and drifted back off to sleep. She quickly glanced down and breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that they both had stayed fully clothed.

Just then a couple of first years came running down the stairs talking and laughing. They stopped when they saw what had happened when they went off to bed.

"The common room is completely trashed," a boy said.

"The common room's not the only thing that got trashed," another said. "There's still a ton of people in here who I bet are all drunk to no end."

The two boys walked around the room observing everything. A couple people were waking up, though not many. Bridget shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep by intertwining her arms with Sirius's. The boys walked in front of the couch and looked down at Bee and Sirius.

"Hey, that's Bridget," one said. "The girl who got rammed with a bludger yesterday."

The other laughed at this. "I saw her making out with some guy a couple days ago in broad daylight practically," he put in.

"Well she looks pretty cozy with Black right now."

Just then, Sirius began to wake up. The boys noticed this and quickly ran down to breakfast; Bridget had accidentally fallen back asleep. Sirius tried to sit up but saw that his arms were tangled up with Bridget's. He looked at her small sleeping form and smiled softly. Then he quickly looked down to make sure all his clothes were in the right places and that nothing had happened. He sighed loudly, which caused Bridget to stir and open her right eye. The sun caught it, and the color of her eye turned to an intense and sparkly blue. She rolled over and bumped into Sirius's body.

"Morning, Sunshine," Sirius said smiling at her.

Bridget already knew nothing happened but wanted to make him think she'd just awoken so she sat up rather quickly with a startled face on. This proved to be bad because her stomach clenched up and she winced noticeably.

Sirius gently jumped off of the couch and landed silently like a cat on the ground. He took her shoulders and laid her back down onto the couch. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked with care in his eyes.

"I think so," Bridget answered. "It just hurts my ribs sometimes." She brought her hands up to her head to try and massage her terrible hangover away.

"Got a hangover?" Sirius asked with a smile on.

She nodded and covered her eyes with her cool hands. She heard him say something but wasn't sure what it was. But by the time she opened her eyes he was back from where he'd gone and grinning.

"A little while ago I learned the anti-hangover spell," he said. "And I have to admit, it comes in handy quite a lot these days."

"Well, teach me because I have I feeling I'll need to know this spell again for future uses," Bridget said through closed eyes.

Sirius taught her the spell and told her that it would take five minutes to work. In five minutes time Bridget sat up and smiled at him.

"Thanks," was all she said and all that was needed.

**Do I feel some sexual tension…? Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer MissEdith. I'm writing this for her right now because no one else has reviewed. Also, there will be more about the morning after the party, I'm just sleepy and want to go to bed. **


	6. In which this shit ends

Author's Note

I've decided to put this story on permanent delay and basically stop it completely because I just don't have the time to write it. Also, I have come to the realization that this site is very cruel. They say that people will always review your story but I only have 2 reviews and over 100 hits. I'm not sad, just slightly frustrated since I put thought and time into this to try and visualize how the characters would react to the situations I put them in. I don't understand how even those extremely terrible stories get more reviews than me. I had written at the beginning to have people review even if they hated it so I could try and fix it, but no one did. So, I'm through with this site, probably forever. I took my entire favorite author's and favorite stories off of my profile because I don't think their stories were that great, I was just trying to be nice. I figured that if I was nice and reviewed all of the stories I read then people would read mine; I was wrong. I'm sorry to MissEdith if you really enjoyed my story, but I'm leaving it to your imagination from now on. I really don't care what happens to this site; I hope that one day it gets shut down for false information of the original source. I hope J.K. Rowling finds this site some day and realizes just how pitiful these people are to have not been able to think up their own characters and plots. And I hope that others will read this and realize that they have no life, and terrible English grammar training and should wait a couple of years before they try to write a story. I am really confused as to why I ever thought it would be good to write this story, the English is bad, but the plot would have been great had people given me the chance to show them. I don't care though. I'm busy with sweet 16 parties and close friends leaving for college, my art projects, midterms, Regents exams, and just the general school crap. I'm glad I stopped and I hope I don't have to come back.


End file.
